Captain Vor
Captain Vor is the boss in Mercury, and the first boss that players will meet. He also makes an appearence on Phobos alongside Lieutenant Lech Kril as a dual boss battle. On Tolstoj, Mercury, he has a guaranteed 100% chance to rewards a Cronus blueprint on his first defeat. On consequent defeats, the chances are reduced as he will also reward Seer blueprint along with its components (save for the Orokin Cells). On Iliad, Phobos, he instead rewards blueprints and components for the Miter and the Twin Gremlins. Appearance and Abilities Captain Vor resembles an aged light Grineer in unique brown armor. It is assumed that he is aged as in "The Call" trailer,an assumed commander is hostile towards his age. Vor has a non-regenerating personal shield, at every one third increment of his health, he will teleport a squad of Grineers and deploy and encases him in an invulnerable golden shield bubble, which will regenerate his shield. Phase 1 Vor mainly shoots with his Seer while occasionally teleporting around the room, its projectile is avoidable, although it deals high damage. He also attacks with his Cronus, if a player gets too close. Phase 2 Vor still uses the Seer as his primary weapon, but he will occasionally throw yellow Nervos Mines, which when deployed, will shock players in range with continuously low damage. Phase 3 Vor stops using the Seer and will instead use his Orokin Laser, which beams a sustained high-damage lasers similar to Fusion MOAs', while deploying more Nervos Mines. The Orokin Laser is also seen in the warframe trailer and the end of the tutorial. Captain Vor, like many bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"Your (warframe) warframe makes you slow and clumsy."'' *''"This is your final warning (name). Leave this system at once!"'' *''"Your (warframe) will look great hanging from my wall."'' *''"I am waiting... you are no match for me!"'' *''"I will reduce (clan) to ashes!"'' *''"Your (weapon) isn't near as powerful enough to defeat me!"'' *''"You hide behind that (warframe). Face me like a true warrior!"'' *''"You just signed your death warrant, (name)!"'' *''"Your (weapon) will make a nice trophy."'' *''"Your (warframe) is no match for my advanced Orokin weaponry!"'' *''"Having trouble hitting me?"'' *''"You call yourself a warrior? Show some honor!"'' __notoc__ Stats Strategy In General Vor's shield is nowhere near ordinary, it takes a full clip or two of MK1-Braton to deprive his shield to damage him. It's best to move on to another weapon with higher DPS like Braton, you should have enough credits to purchase it by this point. It is worth noting that at every change of phase, he will encase himself in an invulnerable bubble and summon a squad of Grineers to his aid, use your melee to exterminate them to save ammo. In Phase 1, be sure to keep moving to avoid his Seer projectile while sustaining your fire. Sespite it being small, it packs a dangerous punch -- One of those will take at least one third of your shield. Avoid resorting to melee as he can't be staggered, yet can stagger you with his Cronus. Once Phase 2 begins, he'll start to deploy the Nervos Mines. At this phase, backpedal to long distance when he deploys the mines and try to snipe him with an accurate secondary such as Lato. By the time he throws Mines again, the first ones should have expired, move back to short-medium distance and take him out with your stronger primary such as Braton. Rinse and repeat. Finally, at Phase 3, he will stop using the Seer and Cronus, using the Orokin Laser instead. At this phase, stay close to cover as you might not have the stamina to outrun the laser long enough for it to expire. Exploit your shoulder sight to hide behind a cover while being able to shoot at him. Keep an eye on his mines, sprint to the next cover when he deploys them. Utilizing Warframe Abitilies Mag's Shield Polarize will do a good deed to help yourself ease his high amount of shields, observation shows that Captain Vor has a shield as much as at least 1,500 points. At its maximum level, a Mag requires only about two uses to strip Captain Vor's shield clean. Excalibur's Super Jump can take advantage on the large pipeline to take cover and sniper down Captain Vor with decent protection against him. Excalibur's Slash Dash is one of the first attempts you could use against Vor, as it deals great amount of damage. Mag's Bullet Attractor and Excalibur's Radial Javelin combination is not recommended though this can remove one of the three of Captain Vor's phases as the damage output is devastating. Too much damage can simply be resisted afterwards. Nova's Molecular Prime is not advisable, as Captain Vor's invulnerability is dependent on his animations. Though his shielded state causes him to recharge his shields very slowly, this usually gives enough time to dispatch his reinforcements before attacking him. A Primed Vor will have noticeable teleportations (he is slower than normal), though as mentioned, not advised as this process also makes him invulnerable. Nova's primary ability, Null Star can be used at the starting of the boss fight. As the motes simply track Captain Vor and deal a decent amount damage, just enough to peel his first shield off. Notes *It is possible to trap yourself inside the Shield Bubble with Vor if you're close enough. Vor will still be invulnerable until the Bubble disperses, but it will keep the summoned Grineer from hitting you. *During the intro video, your sentinel can attack Vor if you are close enough to him. It is recommended to watch the intro so that your sentinel can damage as much shield and health as possible before the real fight starts. *While a rare occurence due to his inaccuracy, it is possible for a Nervos Mine to latch on to the player in the case of a direct impact during deployment, resulting in heavy sustained damage until the mine expires. Trivia *Prior to Update 9 Captain Vor was essentially a Flameblade with a red suit and increased stats. The Pre-Update 9 Captain Vor is still used in assassination alerts. **After Update 7, Pre-Update 9 Vor's armor turned white, and he gained fire damage. Occasionally the original crimson would appear in the cut-scene before quickly changing back to white. Update 7.7.3 returned his armor to the original red. *Vor is the second boss to be revamped, after Lieutenant Lech Kril. He is also the second boss to have a unique voice after Kril. Additionally, Vor is the second boss to have a unique death animation; on death Vor will stumble and shout one last taunt before splitting in half from the waist, similar to his death in the trailer. **This death animation will still be used even if he was killed with a gun, blunt melee weapon or certain Warframe abilities. *Captain Vor was a major character in the PS4 Trailer, and will continue to play a major role in the Warframe story. *Prior to Update 9.1, Vor's algorithm for level scaling based on player level and number resulted in the possibility of getting level 100 Vors with teams of 4. The algorithm was changed in U9.1 to prevent such absurdity from occurring again. *Using Rhino Stomp right after he drops the golden shield may result in him being stuck in an invulnerability frame for the entire stasis duration. This problem can be overcome by waiting for him to start an attack animation before using the Stomp. Whether this effect occurs with other stasis abilities like Vauban's Bastille requires further testing. *If a party member is outside of his room when the fight begins, he could teleport out of his room to that person. This was fixed in Hotfix 10.1.3. *Captain Vor appears to be left handed, as he aims his Seer with his left hand. Bugs *In Solo, inside the default Grineer Asteroid tileset, when a player glances too quickly on the direction where Captain Vor is located where it was blocked by walls, the Cinematic scene will be triggered despite the player does not even see the location nor Captain Vor, himself, directly. *One can even set the Cinematic scene underneath the platform, which causes the camera to clip through while Captain Vor is seen sinking through the floor. Media Post-Update 9 Vor: -WARFRAME Vor.png|Captain Vor as seen on the lobby (U9) CBvordesert1.png|Vor in Settlement. Captain Vor U9.jpg|Captain Vor Captain Vor U9 Pistol.jpg|The Captain and his Seer Captain Vor U9 Teleport.jpg|Teleportation Captain Vor U9 Mines.jpg|Deploying Shocker Mines Captain Vor Mines.jpg|Close-up of Shocker Mines Captain Vor U9 Laser.jpg|The Orokin Laser Captain Vor U9 Shield.jpg|The Shield Bubble Captain Vor U9 2.jpg|"This isn't over, Tenno! You have not heard the last of me!" New Captain Vor Announcement.png|Captain Vor's U9 model, as shown in Livestreams. Vor_Weapon.png|Vor's Seer pistol CBVor2front.png|Vor photo shoot 230410 2013-07-12 00005.png|Vor and his Cronus Vor teled out of his room jpeg.jpg|Vor teleported out of his room during a nightmare mission CBvorface1.png|Vor's face 1 CBvorface2.png|Vor's face 2 vlcsnap-2013-09-24-13h54m18s16.png|Captain Vor Standing In Front Of Loki 2013-09-23 00006.jpg|Group photo with vor ♪ 2013-09-23 00002.jpg|Just having a nice day with vor ♪ vor.png|Please don't move a sec , i shoot you. By Xodhas Pre-Update 9 Vor: Captain vor.png|Vor during the cinematic Captain_Vor.jpg|Captain Vor teleporting Grineer_Electroprod.jpg|Captain Vor renamed as Grineer Electroprod during an Alert mission CaptainVorScene.jpg|Captain Vor during the cinematic White_vor.jpg|Vor's old white armor Flaming Vor.jpg|Hell Vor! CBVor.jpg Category:Characters Category:Enemies Captain Vor Category:Grineer